


Imperfection

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lauraymond, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: Разница в целую жизнь. В которую уместились все эти эквалайзеры, воронки, вейпы, сто поколений антидепрессантов, Тик-Ток, горячая йога и ещё куча всякой незнакомой ему херни. Вот только торчат они всё на той же дряни.
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Laura Pressfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Imperfection

— А теперь сюда, – она направляет его руку на бегунок. Он ощущает себя безнадёжно старым. Всего лишь ебучий эквалайзер. Даже малолетки справляются, – Вот здесь бас. Нежнее, – она смеётся и снова задаёт направление. У неё низкий хриплый голос и ледяные пальцы.

Бойкий официант притаскивает какую-то попсовую воронку: так они теперь пьют кофе. «Они». Рэй усмехнулся. Ему всего тридцать девять. А ей двадцать. Разница в целую жизнь. В которую уместились все эти эквалайзеры, воронки, вейпы, сто поколений антидепрессантов, Тик-Ток, горячая йога и ещё куча всякой незнакомой ему херни. Вот только торчат они всё на той же дряни.

Вообще-то, Рэй предпочитает чай. Но эта ебучая кофемания умудрилась опутать своими щупальцами даже туманный Альбион. Воронки, аэропрессы, миллион сортов, капучино, фраппучино, айс, прости господи, латте.

Вопреки его скептическому настрою, кофе оказался неплохим. Лора протягивает ему телефон, показывает запись своего концерта в каком-то барчике. Он неё пахнет пряным парфюмом, скорее мужским: какой-нибудь Jo Malone с бергамотом, и сигаретами. Он смотрит тёмное видео авторства не самого талантливого оператора и параллельно бросает взгляды на её тонкие пальцы, обводящие ободок чашки.

— Народу было немного, – поясняет она, – Только для своих.  
— Не думала заняться этим посерьёзней?  
— А ты что, продюсер? – Лора с усмешкой толкает его в плечо.

Нет, он не продюсер. Он вообще не очень разбирается, что там нынче модно у обдолбанного поколения Z: клауд-рэп? тин-секс-фанк-трах-поп? Но он запросто мог бы организовать ей первое место во всех чартах, впихнуть в ротацию на радио и нагнать толпу на её выступление в любой клуб. У неё правда интересный голос. Даже без автотюна. 

— А Вы больше по чаю, да, мистер Смит? – спрашивает она с деланно-ломанным пош-акцентом.  
Он пожимает плечами и отвечает вопросом:  
— Покажешь что-нибудь ещё?

Её соцсети он сам мониторит регулярно: Лора редко что-то публикует. Мутные селфи в ванной, пустынные ночные улицы и загадочные натюрморты: полные пепельницы, пустые винные бокалы, захламлённый учебниками и пластинками стол. В Фейсбуке сложносочинённая электроника, от которой едет кукуха и начинается мигрень вперемешку с инди-балладами и Джой Дивижн. Короткие видео, на которых она с отстранённым видом бренчит что-то на гитаре у себя в комнате, глядя мимо камеры. 

Рэй бывал в этой комнате. Лора позвала его подняться, когда он чинно распивал чаи с четой Прессфилдов, обсуждая ренту на будущий месяц. Они если и удивились, то вида не подали: с единственной дочки сдували пылинки, особенно теперь. Ей позволяли почти всё. Даже вот так выйти в пижаме и халате и утянуть его чуть ли не за руку. Рэй одёрнул жилетку и, вежливо улыбнувшись, последовал за ней. Он при любом раскладе лучшая альтернатива её прошлой компании. У него хорошие манеры, прекрасное образование и чувство стиля, а главное – он не ставится опиатами в трущобах.

— Ты должен это увидеть!  
Он хотел было сказать, что мог бы зайти после чаепития, но заглянул в горящие азартом глаза и заткнулся. Если её что-то способно увлечь и воодушевить кроме хмурого и дешёвых амфетаминов, он с удовольствием посмотрит на это чудо света. Ебучие ступеньки, обитые вычурным ковролином всё не заканчивались, а Рэй молился, чтобы чудо вписывалось в рамки законодательства.

— Проходи.  
Комнату заливал холодный серый свет. День был пасмурный. Только на гардине переливались фонарики гирлянды и отсвечивал на столе экран лэптопа, мурлыкающего какой-то дремотный синти-поп. Рэй застыл на пороге, украдкой оглядываясь. Смятая, заваленная подушками постель, заставленные книгами и всякими безделушками полки, коллаж из фотографий, какие-то кубки. 

Она ведь подавала большие надежды до того как связалась с обсосом Пауэром. В этих ебучих частных школах и колледжах шансов сторчаться было на порядок больше, чем получить аттестат с отличием. Рэй и сам после Оксфорда не на Фондовой бирже трудился. Под потолком болтался диско-шар, разгоняющий по стенам блики от гирлянды.

— Ну, иди сюда, – она поманила его к окну. Он подошёл, осторожно ступая по мягкому ворсу ковра, – Классный?

На столике стоял старенький виниловый проигрыватель. Настоящий раритет. Только немного потрёпанный жизнью, но это мелочи. Рэй так и замер с открытым ртом. Осторожно провёл пальцами по корпусу. У него таких было два: один новый, последней модели, со всякими наворотами и один винтажный. Почти как этот, только гораздо живее.

— Нашла на барахолке. Отдали за бесценок. Тридцать фунтов!  
— Он работает?  
— Да. Правда скрипит немного. Хочешь послушать?  
Рэй несколько раз моргнул и заторможенно ответил:  
— Да, конечно.  
— Сейчас, – она принялась перебирать пластинки, которые занимали целую полку, – У меня тут есть для тебя… Вот!

Барри Уайт. Рэй усмехнулся. Значит, запомнила его пламенную речь про просексовочку в ванной при свечах. Проигрыватель действительно немного барахлит, но в этом есть свой шарм.

— Если хочешь, могу дать контакты мастера. Толковый парень, быстро поправит.  
— А мне кажется, в этом что-то есть. Что он такой… Пристукнутый.  
Как в том посте, который она опубликовала в три часа ночи: «Вся прелесть в несовершенствах». 

Лора показывает ему какое-то видео с котами, пока он смакует эту хитровыебанную обжарку зёрен. Абсолютно дурацкое. Но ей нравится.  
— Мне от него как-то спокойней, – говорит она. Рэй поправляет очки и улыбается. Дряхлый проигрыватель, дурацкие видео, ебанутый техно-транс, кофе – всё, что угодно, лишь бы отвлекало. Микки отвалил бешеные деньги за двухмесячный курс в самом крутом реабилитационном центре, когда её чудом откачали. Центр подбирал Рэй. Он же занимался всеми формальностями, он же чуть ли не каждый день названивал её лечащему врачу. 

Микки сказал держать руку на пульсе и Рэй держал. Почти в буквальном смысле. Стал навещать Лору едва та оклемалась. Вначале приехал с букетом. Она только рассмеялась. Выглядела жутко. Была похожа на заебавшегося дьявола, в три смены батрачившего в преисподней. Попросила привезти Кафку, потому что библиотека здесь отстой, а пациенты – наглухо ебанутые. Потом сигареты. Потом телефон. На пять минут. Посмотреть, что происходит в мире.

— Дерьмо. Как и всегда, – резюмировала она, проскроллив под его наблюдением ленты соцсетей.  
Поначалу Рэй воспринимал это исключительно как работу. Очередное задание Микки. Он как-то упустил момент, когда стал зависать в клинике часы напролёт. Развлекать её какими-то дурацкими разговорами, сидя в неудобном кресле. Нарезать с ней круги по идеально причёсанной территории, подкармливая уток.

А потом Лору выпустили из этой каталажки, как она сама выражалась. Но ничего не закончилось. Наоборот – покатилось куда-то под гору, разрастаясь как снежный ком. Рэй понял это, когда она позвонила ему в полтретьего ночи. Он уже приготовился в очередной раз ехать вызволять её из какого-нибудь гадюшника. Но Лора сказала, что ей просто как-то паршиво и совсем не спится. Что внутри как-то пусто и хочется сдохнуть, а поговорить особо не с кем.

Об этом Рэй позаботился лично: объехал всех её торчков-друзей по списку, вооружившись Банни, Фрэйзером и, на всякий случай, пулемётом покомпактней. Балконы он предусмотрительно больше не открывал. Друзья из этих придурков в любом случае были дерьмовые, но эпичные погони по задворкам больше в его планы не входили. 

Свою кандидатуру им на замену он как-то не рассматривал. Ну какой он ей друг. Он даже не мог идентифицировать свой нынешний статус. Должностных инструкций на этот случай у него не было. Всё завертелось само собой. Полуночная болтовня ни о чём и обо всём, переписки, обмен плейлистами. Его это не напрягало. Скорее даже увлекало. Он как-то не привык общаться о чём-то помимо работы. Да и с музыкальными жанрами экспериментировал редко.

А потом она попросила свозить её куда-нибудь в город, потому что дома пиздец как скучно, а предки трясутся. С ним её, конечно, отпустили. Рэймонд Смит теперь для Прессфилдов ангел-хранитель. Жаль, он не дослужился до этого сана чуть раньше: успел бы подхватить в полёте непутёвого диснеевского дружка их дочки.

Они просто шатаются по Сохо и пьют чай на террасе в каком-то модном лофте, куда Лора его ведёт. А потом просит свернуть ей знаменитый фифти-фифти, о котором он так красочно пиздел в том клоповнике. Рэй чувствует себя так, словно ему жопу прищемило капканом. Отвечает, что они оба получат таких пиздюлей, которых ему, честно говоря, получать совсем не хотелось бы. Потому что тогда все их прогулки точно накроются. Лора принимает отказ на удивление спокойно и больше они об этом не говорят.

Хотя поводов для разговоров у них теперь хоть отбавляй. Она тащит его на выставку авангардистов в какую-то независимую галерею, потом на польский артхаус, снятый гениальным режиссёром с непроизносимой фамилией, потом на ебанутый перформанс в Тэйт Модерн, потом на колесо обозрения. Словно пытается угнаться за впечатлениями, почувствовать хоть что-то. Постоянно всовывает ему в ухо наушник:  
— Вот, зацени. Моя любимая сейчас.  
Музыка. Её самая большая страсть.

Рэй смотрит на весь этот авангард, артхаус, на выплывающий из тумана шпиль Биг Бена с высоты птичьего полёта, на еле заметную улыбку, проступающую на бледном лице и думает: «Пиздец». Он ощущает себя в каком-то дурацком сериале про подростков. Или в шпионском детективе. Под прикрытием. Хоть они и не скрываются. У него сосёт под ложечкой и это не от высоты.

Лора просит забрать её от психотерапевта. У неё сессии каждый вторник в час. Рэй забирает. Раз, два, десять. Микки странным образом всё это одобряет. Хуй знает, что с ними со всеми произошло. Переоценка ценностей, смена парадигмы – он старается не анализировать. Делает доброе дело в надежде, что расплаты не последует. Ему не хочется, чтобы вся работа пошла насмарку. 

У них с Лорой уже сложился свой ритуал: зависнуть в каком-нибудь месте, в которое Рэя при других обстоятельствах не занесло бы никаким ветром. Вот как сейчас. Чай, кофе, пирожные, карри, удон. Лора сливает своё недовольство психотерапевтом, к которому надо исправно ходить и делать вид, что всё прекрасно, потому что он какой-то друг её предков. На самом деле этот дед нихуя не понимает, и несёт какую-то чушь, мол, ей пора бы повзрослеть.  
— Мне с ним поговорить? – спрашивает Рэй и поправляет очки.  
— Там всего лишь второй этаж, – мрачно отвечает Лора.

— Хочешь? – перед ним возникает вилка с кусочком брауни. Рэй только моргает, – Ну, давай, попробуй, не нуди.  
Он послушно открывает рот. Сладко. Но не слишком. Да, он вынужден признать, что не так уж и плохи эти кофейни.  
— Вот видишь. Возьми ещё. Вы могли бы открыть своё место. Ну, знаешь, с весёлыми кексами. Как в Амстердаме.

И он ест с ней этот брауни на двоих как будто им лет по шестнадцать. Тыкается в макбук два часа. Смотрит видео с котами и отрывки документалок про пост-панк и диско. Слушает её демо. Наблюдает, как она сводит дорожки. Сейчас в кофейне почти пусто: разгар рабочего дня. Лишь несколько залётных студентов так же тихо сидят по углам со своими лэптопами, цедят воронки и латте с какими-то изъёбистыми вкусами.

Ему интересно как они выглядят со стороны. Он в своей жилетке и при галстуке, застёгнутый на все пуговицы. И она: в этом огромном пальто, напоминающем шатёр, драных джинсах и кроссовках. Пальто, правда, от Барберри. Как и её сумочка за пару тысяч. Но она умудряется мешать эти брендовые шмотки с каким-то ширпотребом, который заказала в интернете или купила просто по приколу.

«Класс?» – спрашивает она в их чате на двоих и тут же скидывает ему фото футболки с плачущим котом из мемов, которые знакомы даже ему. И следом селфи из примерочной с грустным лицом. Он смотрит на её торчащие из-под ворота ключицы, на худые бледные ноги и острые коленки в синяках. На какую-то небольшую абстрактную татуировку на бедре. На спутавшиеся волосы. Отвечает: «Тебе идёт». Чувствует себя дедом.

А потом она притаскивает на очередную встречу пакет и вручает ему, пока они ждут заказ, со словами:  
— Сразу подумала о тебе.  
В пакете футболка с другим мемным котом и надписью «Ебать понедельники».  
Вечером она спрашивает, подошёл ли ему размер и просит подтверждение. Он несколько секунд моргает на сообщение, а потом делает фото в зеркале. На голове какой-то пиздец, очки остались на тумбочке, но он решает, что и так сойдёт. Главное ведь футболка. Он её честно надел.  
В ответ приходит десяток эмоджи с пламенем и сообщение:  
«Фотка просто разрыв Тиндера».  
Рэй отвечает каким-то ржущим смайлом. Смотрит на своё отражение. Какой нахуй Тиндер. Ему поспать лишний час за счастье.  
Теперь он носит эту футболку дома и ловит в зеркале странное сходство с мемным котом. 

— Сходишь со мной посмотреть пластинки?  
Рэй украдкой смотрит на часы. Он всегда старается максимально разгрузить их дни. Так он называет это про себя. Встреч на сегодня больше нет. Остальное он сможет сделать вечером.  
— Да, давай.

Они доедают брауни, допивают кофе. Лора убирает макбук в чехол. На улице накрапывает дождь. Они курят под козырьком и болтают про винил. Потом перебежками мчатся до машины. Как ёбаные школьники. Опять. Лора сама забивает в его навигаторе адрес, включает радио и печку, угощает жвачкой.

— Пристегнись, – он всегда ей напоминает, – Пожалуйста.  
Она послушно щёлкает ремнём безопасности и принимается подпевать радио. Снимает Темзу, когда они проезжают по набережной. Тут же постит с подписью «Грусть печаль».  
Рэй прячет усмешку. Магазинчик с винилом оказывается совсем маленьким, но очень уютным. Они проводят там почти час, копаясь в пластинках. Находят раритеты разной степени потрёпанности от джаза до Wu-Tang и грайма. Лора говорит, что присмотрела себе классные вертушки, обещает скинуть вечером ссылку. 

Они снова курят под навесом. Рэй каждый раз думает, что надсмотрщик из него хуёвый. Лора за руку ведёт его в магазин неподалёку, показывает тяжёлые массивные ботинки. Рэй пытается сказать, что вовсе не модный эксперт во всём этом панк-гот-трах-хеви метал-от кутюр.  
— У тебя охренительный вкус, – заявляет она, подцепив его воротник, – Пальтишко-то от Тома Форда.  
— Это немного не то.  
— Не включай старпёра, мистер Смит. Давай, лаковые или матовые?

Может показаться, что она просто легкомысленно сливает состояние своих предков. Но Рэй буквально ощущает, что это лишь видимость. Ширма. Что она лишь играет. Пытается играть. Как будто все её проблемы: выбрать модель ботинок или найти редкую пластинку. Он не понаслышке знает это ощущение. Они об этом говорили. Он поразительным образом её понимает, хоть никогда и не торчал по-серьёзному. Не торчал, но тоже не раз балансировал на тонкой грани могильной плиты.

_— У меня как будто не достаёт какой-то ёбаной детальки, – хрипло говорит она в трубку, когда в очередной раз будит его звонком. Он сам ей это разрешает. Он сам попросил звонить ему, – Понимаешь?  
— Я понимаю, – отвечает он, – Понимаю. Это проходит.  
— Как будто эти острые углы…  
— Впиваются в задницу. Невыносимо. Да, я знаю. Это не то, что хочется чувствовать каждый день.  
— И что, тоже проходит?  
— Мы поищем твою детальку, хорошо? Разъебём весь сраный город, но найдём. _

Он выбирает матовые и угадывает: ей они тоже приглянулись больше. Платит своей картой, галантно забирает пакет, гадая, за кого их здесь принимают. Всё-таки, он вряд ли тянет на её отца. На счастливых молодожёнов они тоже не очень-то похожи. Улицу уже заливают сумерки, дождь висит в воздухе мокрой вуалью.

— Выпьешь со мной? – внезапно спрашивает Лора, когда они выходят.  
— Во-первых…  
— А если не мандеть?  
— Во-вторых, я за рулём.  
— Позвоним Банни.  
— А что с твоими таблетками?  
— Уже две недели на новых. Полёт нормальный. Ни разу не блевала. И можно опрокинуть бокальчик.  
— Да? – Рэй скептически выгнул бровь.  
— Ничего со мной не будет. Пойдём дёрнем чего-нибудь. Что ты любишь? Не говори, что чай.

Рэй сдаётся довольно быстро. Оправдывается сам перед собой, что лучше уж она будет пить под его надзором, чем натворит какой-нибудь херни. Они выбирают небольшой паб в переулке. Лора внезапно заказывает пиво и картошку. Рэй на радостях, что они начали не с водки, берёт пинту Гиннеса.

— Хочу сделать татушку, – говорит она с набитым ртом, болтая костлявой ногой, свешенной с высокого стула.  
— Какую? – ему правда интересно. Это для него что-то диковинное. Как ебучий эквалайзер. Какая-то странная непонятная магия.  
— Пойдёшь со мной – узнаешь. В пятницу.  
— В пятницу никак. Извини.  
— Значит, не судьба, – она притворно вздыхает и, обмакнув картошку в кетчуп, принимается бойко жевать. 

Рэя почему-то это радует. Наконец-то она стала нормально есть. Видимо, новые таблетки действительно подошли. Он даже смирился с её навязчивым желанием накормить его и всунуть ему в рот картошку, брауни, мороженое, веганский бургер и мармеладных червяков. Его припиздь на тему микробов и облизывания чужих ложек в эти моменты спала крепким сном.

— Тебе бы в отпуск, – вдруг заявляет Лора.  
Рэй только ошалело пялится на неё поверх очков.  
— Видок у тебя заёбанный.  
Насколько же хуёво он выглядит, если ему об этом сообщает недавняя пленница рехаба.  
— Тяжёлая неделя.  
— Ебать понедельники, – отвечает она фразой с его футболки, – У тебя вообще бывает отпуск?  
Рэй зависает. Что считать отпуском? Уклончиво отвечает:  
— Бывает.  
— И что ты делаешь?  
— Ну. Отдыхаю.  
— Как?

Спит. Часами пялится на садовый фонтан и тестирует на себе все производные Белой вдовы, чтобы убавить громкость непрекращающегося потока мыслей. Читает. Слушает пластинки.

— А неплохо бы сгонять куда-то, а? В Амстердам, скажем.  
Он смеётся. Почему так смешно. Он и Лора. В Амстердаме. Правая рука Микки Пирсона и наркоша в завязке. Прогулки по каналам. Экскурсии по кофешопам. Весёлые кексы. 

Она показывает ему вертушки. Потом заказывает себе бренди. Рэй берёт скотч. Следит, чтобы Лора не увлекалась игрой с градусами. Параллельно пытается мониторить почту и чаты. Придётся поработать ночью. И встать пораньше. Они проводят так ещё час. Говорят о таблетках, кино, концертах, ебанутой системе образования, ипрессионистах и всяких примочках для проигрывателей.

Рэй звонит Банни. Тот уже наверняка заебался всех отовсюду забирать. С другой стороны, это лучше, чем подкинуть пару пассажиров в пластиковых мешках до леса. Очередная сигарета в ожидании. К вечеру успело порядком похолодать. Он впускает Лору погреться под полы своего пальто и невидящим взглядом смотрит прямо перед собой, часто моргая. Её волосы пахнут дымом и еле уловимо чем-то ещё. Приятно. Наверное, шампунь.

— Хороший день, – вдруг говорит она.  
— Хороший, – соглашается Рэй и сильнее запахивает полы пальто, прижимая её к себе. Холодный нос утыкается ему в шею. Холодная ладонь водит по шёлку жилета.  
По пути она засыпает на заднем сиденье. Рэй молча пялится в окно. Моргает и трёт очки салфеткой. Банни следит за дорогой и постукивает по рулю в такт тихой музыке. Блюз. Банни тоже тот ещё ценитель. 

Она просыпается сама, как только они паркуются у входа. Рэй помогает ей выйти, забирает покупки. На крыльце Лора обнимает его, встав на ступеньку выше, хлопает по спине как боевого товарища. Он осторожно устраивает ладонь на складках пальто-шатра.

— Так что, с пятницей пролёт?  
— У меня весь день забит.  
У него вообще-то каждый день забит. Амстердам ему в ближайшее время точно не светит. Но он добавляет:  
— Давай съездим потом за вертушками. Я расчищу вторник. Может, загляну на неделе. Привезу лапши. Или ещё какой-нибудь дряни. Идёт?  
Ещё один их ритуал: посиделки в беседке, где можно разжечь мангал. Там спокойно и открывается вид на бескрайнее зелёное поле.  
— Идёт, мистер Смит, – она улыбается и чмокает его в щёку, обдавая запахом брэнди и мятной жвачки – Спасибо за шузы.

Когда за ней закрывается дверь, он ещё несколько секунд стоит на крыльце, бездумно глядя на ровные ряды кустов.

— Повеселела, – радостно отмечает Банни, кивая в строну особняка Прессфилдов. Рэй только бросает короткое «Да» и снова принимается полировать и без того чистые очки.

Всю пятницу он думает про Лору и гадает, чем пополнится её коллекция нательной живописи. Что там сейчас в ходу? В обед набирает «Как дела?», но ответа так и не получает. Пытается успокоить себя тем, что она иногда весь день сидит в наушниках. Думает позвонить, но за весь день ему это так и не удаётся, а домой он возвращается лишь ночью. 

Он уже где-то на грани сна, когда на тумбочке брякает телефон. Рэй щурится на яркий экран. Свежая чернильная надпись на бледной коже чуть выше сгиба локтя. Там, где остались тёмные следы. «Несовершенство».


	2. Lucky Star

Звонок Лоры застаёт его в машине. Когда он трёт глаза под очками, пытаясь собраться с силами, чтобы поехать домой.  
— Сходи со мной в кино, – с места в карьер говорит она.  
— Что, прямо сейчас? – Рэй тупо пялится на вывеску Принцессы Виктории, на лежащий на соседнем сидении лэптоп и кипу документов.  
— Дай угадаю: у тебя работа?

Он издаёт то ли вздох, то ли усмешку. Голова гудит, ему хочется под горячий душ и завалиться спать часов на десять. Непозволительная роскошь, но завтра выходной, так что он вполне сможет осуществить этот нехитрый план.

— Что за фильм? Румынский хоррор?  
Она хрюкает и тихонько смеётся в трубку:  
— Нет. Дольче вита. Ретроспектива.  
— Это который Феллини? – Рэй замирает с пальцами на переносице.  
— Ага. Так что, посмотришь со мной?  
Он несколько секунд моргает. Спрашивает:  
— Где ты?  
— Тут недалеко. У Лестер-сквер. Можем встретиться сразу в Центральном. Сеанс в половину одиннадцатого. Успеешь?

Надзор немного ослабили и теперь её отпускают без сопровождения. Не без стараний Рэя, конечно. Она ходит на какие-то курсы по истории искусств. И ещё что-то со звукозаписью. Иногда они пересекаются где-нибудь на неделе, когда у Рэя есть время между встречами. Пару раз она заглядывала в Принцессу Викторию во время его стихийного перерыва попить чаю и рассказать что-нибудь об интерпретации древнегреческих мифов или показать полюбившийся шедевр Магрита. Иногда он встречает её вечером в центре, везёт поужинать, а потом домой.

— Постараюсь, надеюсь, не встряну где-нибудь.  
— Супер!

Он едет на автопилоте. И даже каким-то чудом успевает добраться за двадцать минут. Лора курит у входа. На ней мешковатая куртка из синтетического леопарда, широкие джинсы и побитые жизнью мартинсы, будто доставшиеся ей по наследству. На плече сумка Шанель, из которой небрежно торчит какой-то свёрнутый в трубку журнал.

— Привет, мистер Смит, – она отправляет сигарету в урну и сразу цепляет его за руку своими ледяными пальцами, – Ещё успеем хряпнуть кофейку.

Зал почти пустой: желающих посмотреть вечером буднего дня чёрно-белый фильм шестидесятилетней давности на удивление немного. Рэй даже не задаётся вопросом, что здесь делает. Его в этой жизни вообще уже мало что способно удивить. Фильм он, конечно, видел. И не раз. Но это зрелище гораздо приятней для его воспалённых глаз и сознания, чем польский артхаус. Лора выуживает из сумки помятый бумажный пакет развесного мармелада. Какая-то леди, похожая на сушёный чернослив с деликатным покашливаем царственно оборачивается к ним.

— Пардон, – говорит Лора своим низким голосом и протягивает пакет Рэю, – Хочешь?  
Он мотает головой.  
— Одну. Они вкусные. Вот эту.  
Он не сопротивляется. Машинально открывает рот. Жуёт эту резину со вкусом кока-колы и пялится на экран.  
— Ты что, спишь? – горячо шепчут ему в ухо. Он моргает, – Или успел пыхнуть?  
— Что?  
Лора кусает его за мочку. Рэя подкидывает в кресле.  
— От тебя классно пахнет. 

Он не знает, что ответить. Ему таких комплиментов получать не приходилось. Круг общения не тот. Она устраивает голову на его плече. Рэй зарывается пальцами в плющевого леопарда. Он не может пошевелиться и ничего не говорит, когда через его колено ловко перекидывается нога в широкой штанине.

— Ты устал?  
— Немного.  
— Зря я тебя вытащила. Хочешь уйти?  
— Нет, – он сильнее вцепляется в синтетическую шерсть.  
— Молодые люди, – шипит леди-чернослив.  
— Можешь поспать, – шепчет Лора, обдавая его своим пряным запахом и мармеладно-дымным дыханием, – Я никому не скажу.

Она стаскивает с него очки, заставляя близоруко моргать и целует прямо в удивлённо раскрытый рот. Рэй застывает как цементный раствор в солнечный день. Его будто разбивает паралич. Он пытается что-то сказать, но она тут же отстраняется и, откинув подлокотник, опутывает его конечностями как ручная обезьянка. Он так и сидит, зарывшись пальцами в её шубу. Итальянский сливается в какой-то неразличимый поток, он читает субтитры, но буквы отказываются складываться в слова. Сути фильма он не улавливает. Да, он его видел, но сейчас это кажется просто набором красивых кадров. Холодная ладонь, пробравшаяся под жилет заставляет вздрогнуть, но он снова не делает абсолютно ничего. 

Так и изображает то ли статую, то летаргический сон до конца сеанса. Моментами ему кажется, что он действительно вот-вот уснёт. Мысли путаются в клубок и перед глазами уже начинают мелькать какие-то невнятные видения. Кажется, что голова сейчас коснётся подушки, но вместо этого он падает в пустоту, вздрагивает, слепо моргает, находит себя в плену какого-то неведомого зверя, снова пытается ухватить смысл происходящего. И так по кругу.

Когда под потолком зажигается свет, Рэй щурится и пытается собрать себя в кучу. По экрану лениво ползут титры. Лора надевает на него очки. Он на автомате поправляет их и встречается с недовольным взглядом леди, которой они своей вознёй обломали весь кайф.

— Пойдём, – Лора поднимается и по обыкновению тянет его за руку. Он идёт за ней, на ходу пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Одёргивает жилет, заправляет вылезшую рубашку. Впервые за долгое время ловит себя на мысли, что хочет надеть что-то покомфортней. Его прикид явно не предполагал такого времяпрепровождения. 

— У меня на тебя были большие планы, – заявляет Лора, прикуривая у входа.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Думала пригласить тебя на чашечку бренди.

Он внезапно соглашается посидеть с ней где-нибудь недолго, справедливо рассудив, что вполне успеет выспаться завтра. Или в гробу, на худой конец. Просит у неё сигарету, чтобы хоть как-то проснуться. В пабе заказывает чай покрепче и слушает очередные перлы её психолога. Последние две недели у него не получалось её забрать.

— У тебя что-то случилось? – вдруг серьёзно спрашивает Лора, – Мне показалось, ты какой-то грустный.  
— Тебе показалось.  
— Мне-то можешь сказать.

Он пытается выдавить улыбку. Чувствует, как дёргается щека. Самое интересное, что, пожалуй, только ей и может. Но рассказывать особо нечего. Возня с документами и поставкой какого-то охуительно мажористого грунта для ферм, который встрял на таможне. Застарелая усталость, приправленная головной болью. В общем-то, ничего нового. Но в его работе это скорее хорошо.

— Знаешь, тебе бы самому поваляться в том центре, где я откисала.  
— Зачем?  
— Там спокойно. И отбирают телефоны. Иппотерапия. Всякие курсы по саморазвитию.  
— По-твоему, мне не хватает саморазвития?  
— Поспать тебе точно не помешает. А ещё у них там неплохая запеканка. Но это только по средам.

Он отвозит её домой и напоследок вновь получает какой-то мимолётный, но неоднозначный поцелуй, после которого ещё пять минут обводит собственные губы кончиками пальцев, моргая на приборную панель. Почему-то вспоминает фактуру искусственного леопарда. Трещинки на дорогущей коже стёганой сумки. Видавшие виды ботинки.

***

На следующей неделе она уже в огромной косухе и каком-то растянутом свитере. Левая коленка отсвечивает неизменным синяком, выглядывая из потёртых джинсов. На ней те ботинки, которые они выбирали вместе. Чёрная шапка крупной вязки и километровый шарф. Винтажный рюкзачок от Сен Лорана, добытый на барахолке за двадцать фунтов. Она любит вещи с историей.

Лора торжественно вручает ему увесистый свёрток, запакованный в крафтовую бумагу и перетянутый красной лентой.  
— Это мне? Что там?  
— Откроешь дома. Пойдём пожрём чего-нибудь, я уже отморозила всю задницу.

Следующий час Рэй с каким-то непонятным ощущением наблюдает за тем, как она наворачивает пасту: что-то среднее между исследовательским интересом и гордостью. Молча сносит несанкционированные набеги на свою тарелку. Разглядывает впечатлившие её абстракции. Внимательно слушает пояснения: где среди этих бесформенных пятен меланхолия, а где экстаз. Соглашается на следующей неделе съездить с ней за мольбертом. 

К свёртку он послушно не прикасается до самого вечера. Дома долго смотрит на него и гладит морщинистую бумагу. Внутри обнаруживается толстовка с орущим котом и скачущими буквами «За чТоООоОо???», пара пластинок, помадка с бренди и набор трусов. Он разглядывает эти сердечки, пряничных человечков и пальмы. «Чтобы ты не грустил» – гласит неразборчиво написанная записка.

***

Без воска волосы отказываются держаться в заданном положении и рассыпаются словно свитое незадачливой сорокой гнездо. Рэй безуспешно пытается как-то их пригладить. Он приезжает за Лорой в обычном сером свитшоте и линзах: стало как-то лень мудохаться после тренировки, тем более, что день у него был свободен. От стука он вздрагивает и опускает стекло.  
— Извините, а Вы сегодня вместо мистера Смита? Я, кажется, перепутала машину.  
— Залезай.  
— Ты сегодня под прикрытием? – интересуется Лора, пока раскладывает полы своего огромного пальто словно юбки бального платья, – В образе человека? Внедримся в тыл врага и навешаем им пиздюлей?  
— Я хотел бы просто попить кофе.

По дороге в уже полюбившееся место с самыми классными воронками начинается дождь. Они садятся у окна и наблюдают за потопом. Лора по обыкновению делится последними новостями и тыквенным чизкейком. На вкус это извращение оказывается гораздо приятней, чем на слух.  
— Подожди, у тебя тут, – она пару секунд смотрит на него и коротким движением облизывает его губы, – Начинка. Осталась.

Рэй в очередной раз ничего не говорит. Да и место для разговора неподходящее: кофейня планомерно забивается прохожими, спасающимися от непогоды. Он, вообще-то, и не представляет, что тут нужно сказать. Пялится на улицу сквозь запотевшее стекло.

— Тебе понравился антигрусть стартер-пэк?  
— О. Да, конечно. Да.  
— Как-то неуверенно прозвучало. Размер подошёл? Фотку так и не прислал.  
— Подошёл.  
— А если проверю?  
— Я могу показать. Не здесь.

Что за хуету он несёт? Наверное, такому учат на курсах пикапа. Но он действительно в трусах с пряничными человечками. Его это почему-то веселит. Как любимые носки с британским флагом. На случай важных переговоров.

— Ну ладно, – тянет она с улыбкой и к нему в рот снова заезжает ложка с чизкейком. Будто ему пять и он отказывается от брокколи. А когда они садятся в машину, Лора выдаёт:  
— Показывай.  
— Что?  
— Трусы. Предъявляй вещ доки. Учти, если ты наврал, то я обижусь.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Серьёзней некуда. Не поедем, пока не покажешь.

Он несколько секунд смотрит на неё, вздыхает и, по привычке обречённо выдав своё коронное «Ладно», вытягивает из-под джинсов резинку.  
— С человечками! Самые классные. Скажи ведь?  
— Да. Теперь можно ехать?  
— Теперь можно. Давай в тот книжный? Ну, где эти репродукции и всякий антиквариат.

***

Он забирает её от психолога. Лора ждёт его, забравшись на скамейку с ногами и нахохлившись как воробей. Роется в телефоне. Реагирует только когда он коротко сигналит. Лицо недовольное и какое-то измождённое. Примерно такое же он наблюдал в зеркале заднего вида, когда они колесили по трущобам, отлавливая того пиздюка на велике.

— Привет, – бурчит она и без напоминания пристёгивается.  
— Куда хочешь? У меня есть часа два.  
— Не знаю.  
— Что случилось?  
— Моя жизнь, вот что. Слушай, а может всё-таки дунем, а? Поищем грёбаное позитивное решение.  
— Как насчёт вначале поделиться с друзьями?  
— С какими на хрен друзьями?  
— Можешь рассказать мне.  
— А ты мне друг, мистер Смит?

Ему хочется потолковать с этим психологом с глазу на глаз. Всего лишь второй этаж – вспоминает он и думает, что вполне может закрыть все вопросы и с такой высоты. Ему хочется снова потрогать этого плюшевого леопарда. Вот же он, совсем близко. Только протянуть руку. Рэй именно это и делает. Лора отстёгивает ремень и приваливается к нему, как накренившаяся башня, которой придали ускорения.

— Ну и что там произошло? – спрашивает Рэй, наглаживая её плечо, а по ощущениям – мягкую игрушку.  
— Я тоже виновата в том, что просто распиздяйка, да? Как Браун? Напридумывала себе проблем первого мира и просто схожу с ума от нечего делать. Ты тоже так считаешь?  
— Кто тебе сказал?  
— Ты сам сказал. Тогда.  
— Я не то имел… То есть я вообще-то не с тобой говорил.

Он уже успел очень сильно пожалеть, что вообще раскрыл тогда рот. Нужно было просто молча загрузить её в машину и отвезти прямиком в рехаб. Но у него было поэтическое настроение. Барри Уайт, мать его, фифти-фифти и вся эта хуйня про розы и шипы. Кто же тогда знал, что он будет вот так наглаживать этого зверя. Что у него почти получится приручить это сказочное чудовище. 

— Ну признайся, ты про всех нас так думаешь.  
— Нет никаких вас. Не надо переводить стрелки с одного старого хрена на другого. В смысле, с твоего психотерапевта на меня. Что он тебе наговорил?  
— Если вкратце, все мои затеи хуйня, музыка это хобби и надо бы наметить себе… Как же это… Я забыла слово. В общем, распланировать как-то свою жизнь по-человечески. Ну, знаешь, освоить профессию.  
— Какую?  
— Без понятия. Что-нибудь вроде нейрохирурга может. Хотел бы попасть ко мне на операцию? Или кассира. Начать социализироваться и интегрироваться в общество.  
— Ты же ходишь на курсы.  
— Это не то общество, дурилка. Там сплошь богема и торчки. А мне нужно что-то более стабильное. Чтобы всё было ровно. Поступить в Оксфорд, например.  
— Вот это очень хуёвая затея. Очень.  
— Ну смотри-ка, у тебя делишки идут неплохо. Машинка, пальтишко, часики, стабильный доход, интересная работа, коллектив прикольный.  
— Перестань, – просит он и ощущает как начинается тик. От интересной работы.  
— Я думаю, стоит рассказать этому мистеру, чьи денежки я тут спускаю в его кабинетике.  
— Может лучше просто поискать другого? Скажи предкам, что он гондон. Хочешь, я скажу.  
— Скажи тогда сразу, что я полностью излечилась и хочу съехать от них.  
— Куда?  
— В город. Поближе к цивилизации. Это, конечно, дохлый номер. Заведут шарманку, мол, места полно и всё такое. Думают, что я снова поеду кукухой.  
— Их можно понять.  
— Ты всех можешь понять, мистер Смит. Ты пиздец понятливый.  
— Ладно, – примирительно говорит он, – Давай решать проблемы по мере поступления. Куда ты хочешь?  
— Никуда, – бесцветно говорит она, тычась лицом ему в шею, голос дрожит: – Никуда не хочу.  
— Совсем? 

Они сидят так несколько минут. Сквозь серые облака несмело проглядывает холодное зимнее солнце. Он наобум едет в Сент-Джеймс. Молится каким-то неведомым богам, чтобы она не начала плакать. Потому что тогда ему останется только на ходу выпрыгнуть из машины или резко развернуться и всё-таки наведаться к этому ебучему психологу, прихватив оставленный в бардачке USP. 

Он тут изо всех сил вытягивает её из болота хмурого и депрессий, придумывает культурную программу, веселит как может, а какой-то старый хрыч всего лишь за час одним махом пускает под откос всего его старания. Видимо, молитвы остаются услышанными, потому что Лора лишь смотрит в окно и беззвучно подпевает Мадонне. Кто-то на радио наверное решил вспомнить молодость: Рэй с ужасом осознаёт, что этот трек с ним примерно одного года рождения.

— Ты наверное моя счастливая звезда, – вдруг поёт она и, перехватив его недоуменный взгляд поясняет: – Нравится эта вещь. Классная аранжировка.

Он сам берёт её за руку. Ведёт по аллеям к пруду, где так кстати топчутся пеликаны. Она любит животных. Улыбается, когда по штанине начинает карабкаться обнаглевшая, раскормленная туристами белка. Подходит к стае разленившихся уток, которые вяло имитируют попытку бегства. Рэй только смотрит на мелькающее в зелени леопардовое пятно. Ведёт её пить чай в кафе, забирает ледяные руки погреться под своё пальто.

— Я бы хотела проводить этот час с тобой, – вдруг говорит она, – Ты на меня хорошо влияешь.  
— Правда?  
— Даже предки говорят.

Он повторяет уже излюбленный трюк: прячет её, запахнув полы пальто. «Как в домике». Утыкается носом в её макушку, пока она гладит его по спине. Встречается с укоризненно-надменным взглядом пеликана. Ловит себя на мысли, что этот час никак не будет лишним. Что увяз в этой синтетической свалявшейся шерсти, запутался, как её длинный волос. Что можно было бы завести парочку пеликанов у себя в саду.

Вечером он собирает досье на её психолога. И заодно компромат. Так, на всякий случай. Профессиональная деформация. Мимоходом сразу продумывает пару вариантов на тот случай, если не получится утрясти ситуацию мирно. Вспоминает красочный перформанс с Большим Дэйвом в главной роли, срежиссированный Тренером. Берёт и эту схему на вооружение.

Шерстит сайт ассоциации мозгоправов, вылавливая более толерантных экземпляров, которые не будут создавать проблем. А потом планомерно, элегантно и виртуозно капает на мозги леди Прессфилд, пока цедит с ней чай из столетнего сервиза. С самой очаровательной улыбкой врёт и спекулирует. Рэймонд Смит хуйни не посоветует. Он ответственный, собранный, на него можно положиться. В итоге, к концу месяца у Лоры новый психотерапевт, а сеансы теперь иногда можно проводить с пеликанами. Или в кафе на соседней улице. Где приглушённый свет, уютные диванчики и пританцовывающий под джаз бариста.

***

Рэй пялится на фонарики, змейкой опутывающие гардину и спускающиеся по портьерам. Подносит к лицу запястье, слепо моргает на циферблат. Почти десять. Твою мать. Правая рука затекла. Он смотрит на спутанные космы несколько секунд и осторожно вытягивает конечность, перекладывая голову Лоры на постель. Трёт глаза, усаживается. Пытается как-то сориентироваться в куче подушек. Ощущает себя ребёнком, которого забыли в аквариуме с мягкими шариками. Закрывает погасший лэптоп, обклеенный стикерами. Убирает початый пакет мармеладных зверей.

Целых полторы серии какого-то нетфликсовского сериала. А потом ещё час в никуда. Когда он снова пытается оттормозиться, но как-то вяло, прямо как те утки из парка, и в итоге сосётся с ней как школьник, затерявшись в этих подушках и частоколе собственных лихорадочных мыслей. О том, что ему почти сорок, что у него в анамнезе развод, целое кладбище скелетов и полдюжины нервных срывов. Что она, может, и не осознаёт толком происходящее. Что у них обоих крыша набекрень. 

Позволяет ей улечься на себя, позволяет тереться носом о свою шею, позволяет расстегнуть несколько пуговиц рубашки и запрокидывает голову, чтобы ей было удобней, а ему приятней. Но себе он в этом до последнего не признаётся. Просто на секунду прикрывает глаза. Облизывает губы. Осторожно обнимает её, поглаживая по мягкой фланели пижамы с динозаврами. Пижама родом из того же магазина, из которого гардероб Рэя пополняется продукцией индустрии кошачьих мемов. Лору довольно быстро срубает. Наверное, от очередного нового микса таблеток. Рэй остаётся гипнотизировать гирлянду.

Он нашаривает на прикроватном столике очки и телефон. Смотрит на свой жилет и галстук, болтающиеся на спинке стула. Оглядывается на кокон из одеяла. Со вздохом поднимается. Поправляет измятую рубашку, натягивает жилет, проводит рукой по волосам в попытке восстановить хотя бы подобие укладки.

— Ты уходишь? – спрашивает плюшевый кокон.  
— Мне пора. Уже десять.  
— М.  
— Пока, – тихо говорит он уже у двери, но ответа не дожидается.

С грацией пантеры, неслышно ступая по ковролину, которым здесь обито, кажется, всё, выбирается из особняка. Несколько минут сидит в машине, рассеянно поглядывая на отблески гирлянды в окне второго этажа. Жадно глотает воду. Специально включает Би-Би-Си и всю дорогу едет под монотонный бубнёж, предрекающий очередной финансовый кризис, безработицу, третью мировую и полный коллапс. Чтобы держаться поближе к земле. 

Дома долго выбирает из своей богатой коллекции сорт поспокойней. Чтобы быстро раскурить и отключиться без лишней демагогии. Просыпается рано, от первых солнечных лучей, потому что вечером забыл закрыть шторы. Проверяет уведомления и чаты. Заходит на страницу Лоры в Фейсбуке. Моргает на дисплей.

«Моя счастливая звезда» – гласит подпись к фото, сделанному из её спальни. Он знает этот вид: мутное пятно луны, породистые деревья и беседка вдалеке, подсвеченная садовыми фонариками. Та самая, с мангалом, в который они на прошлой неделе по неосторожности опрокинули упаковку зефира, вознамерившись устроить себе посиделки на американский манер, а потом ржали и разгоняли дым, воняющий жжёным сахаром. Тот самый трек Мадонны и ещё пара из их общего плейлиста.  
«Съездим к пеликанам?» – со звоном выпадет из шторки на экране. Рэй улыбается как придурок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заценить Мадонну и прочее:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5auMNP9UPXvSn9Bp3pDlJN?si=cHyFcZZAT9iieA3wdxuNlw


	3. Calimocho

Рэй снова моргает в потолок. Фонарики с гардины снова весело отсвечивают в полумраке. Его утягивает в сон. Нельзя. Только на минуту. Он вздрагивает от щелчка зажигалки. Лора рядом болтает ногами в воздухе, лёжа на животе.

— Один здесь отдыхаешь? – спрашивает она и выпускает дым. Через несколько секунд сигарета возникает у его губ. Рэй крепко затягивается. Чисто машинально. Выдыхает в лепнину потолка. Пиздец.

— Я забыла тебе показать. Сейчас, – она резво поднимается с кровати. Прямо так, как есть. Он упирается взглядом в худую спину, рассматривает узор проступающих рёбер и ямочки на пояснице. А потом она подхватывает макбук и разворачивается. Тащит его на кровать, зажав сигарету в зубах.  
— Так. Смотри, это новое, – она включает очередную запись и тянется к пепельнице, – Добавила те штуки. Помнишь, тебе понравились? Ты сказал, похоже на волны.  
— Мгм, – отвечает Рэй, припоминая их очередную встречу и кофе вприкуску с пломбиром. Ядерный удар по зубной эмали и мозгам.

Он слушает её демо, распознавая те самые звуки. Ему мерещатся вопли кашалотов. А заодно костры инквизиции, в которых он будет гореть за всю эту хуйню, если хоть кто-то узнает. Наблюдает как она качает головой в такт музыке и подпевает сама себе.  
— Думаю вот здесь вкрутить что-нибудь. Или вывести выше. Как тебе?

Он не помнит, когда успел переквалифицироваться в музыкального критика. Что-то медленное и лёгкое. Ему нравится. На самом деле. Он несколько секунд колеблется, но всё же устраивает ладонь на её спине. В конце концов, теперь уже всё равно. Отвечает:  
— Хорошо.  
— Ты же из вежливости, да?  
— Я не всё делаю из вежливости.  
— Это уже понятно, – она с усмешкой продолжает клацать по тачпаду.

Рэй смотрит на часы. Параллельно продолжает водить ладонью по выступающим позвонкам. Оглаживает большим пальцем контур чуть поплывшего чернильного сердечка на рёбрах.

— Вот это место. Классно? Или лучше так?  
— Помедленней. Я не успел понять.  
Он ничего не успел понять. Вообще ничего. Гора подушек и развороченная постель. Лора повторяет свои манипуляции. Рэй честно вслушивается. Пытается. Ему хочется дунуть и побалдеть с ней под этими огоньками ещё час-другой.

— Ну что?  
— Оставь так.  
— Добавлю тебя в соавторы, – тонкая ладонь ложится на его живот. Взгляд всё так же устремлён в монитор. Рэй ещё несколько минут смотрит на сосредоточенный профиль, на разноцветные блики гирлянды, гладит уже всё, до чего может дотянуться.  
— Мне наверное пора, – наконец говорит он.  
— Останься ещё, – Лора перехватывает его руку.  
— А твои предки?  
— Раньше одиннадцати точно не явятся. Ты же знаешь всю эту светскую муть: пока с каждым раскланяются, можно до второго пришествия трахаться.  
— Насчёт второго пришествия я бы не был так уверен.  
— Что, думаешь, не потянешь? – она как бы между делом кусает его за бок, заставляя вздрогнуть, и снова утыкается в лэптоп.

Рэй остаётся и в красках представляет как лорд Прессфилд гонится за ним с фамильным мушкетом, а он с голой жопой перепрыгивает через все их живые изгороди.

Ближе к одиннадцати он всё-таки нехотя выбирается из этой дремотной топи и потом тащится до трассы в объезд. На всякий случай. Чтобы вдруг не пересечься с предками Лоры. Он такой хуйнёй не страдал со школы, когда забирался к однокласснице через окно и обжимался с тем кудрявым парнем из параллельного в раздевалке спортзала.

Ему кажется, что все обо всём знают. Знают, но почему-то молчат. Просто по приколу.  
Когда Микки спрашивает, как там Лора, Рэй едва не опрокидывает на себя чашку эрл грэя. Выдыхает, поправляет очки, осторожно отвечает, что всё под контролем.

— Ты всё ещё забираешь её от мозгоправа?  
— Если успеваю.

Забирает, а потом часами занимается чем-то, чему не может даже подобрать названия. Едет с ней в какие-то ебеня загород кормить кроликов и козлят. Выискивает пластинки и книги на блошиных рынках. Тискается в машине. Хотя тискает скорее она его. Но он вообще-то не против. Он этого даже ждёт и сам снимает очки, едва она усаживается рядом. Не зря же он накупил этих кашемировых джемперов, под которые так легко пробираются холодные лапки.

— Её родители сказали, ты заезжаешь. Всё не нарадуются.  
— Да, иногда, – осторожно отвечает Рэй, словно ступая по тонкому льду.  
— Подружились? – Микки пристально смотрит на него, выгнув бровь. Что-то знает? Или просто подозревает? Сказать сразу? Или потянуть ещё время и подумать над рецептом соуса, под которым можно будет это всё подать? В идеале дождаться какой-нибудь хуйни помасштабней, перед которой этот проёб сразу померкнет. Например, очередного трюка гравитации. Тогда он и скажет. Как бы невзначай. А пока он говорит:  
— Вроде того. Ей сейчас нужна компания.  
— Ты что, грехи замаливаешь?  
— В смысле?  
— Ты не обязан там торчать вообще-то.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ну ладно. Главное постарайся больше без полётов.

Чай он всё-таки разливает. На стол. Когда неловко грохает чашку о блюдце. Смотрит на дисплей и на удивление даже не моргает.  
«Ты тут оставил».

Его галстук. Тонкая шея, бледная кожа, выступающие ключицы и рёбра, его галстук. И больше ничего. Абсолютно. Он наконец моргает, оглядывается по сторонам и с облегчением выдыхает, никого не обнаружив кроме Бобби, сосредоточенно натирающего стаканы.

Галстук оказывается лишь началом. А Рэй довольно быстро приноравливается осторожней открывать чат, когда видит прикреплённые фото. Иногда там ничего криминального: огромный стакан бабл ти, мармеладина-мутант, мольберт с зачатком очередной экспрессии или какая-нибудь скульптура с выставки из попсовой галереи. Всё прилично. 

Иногда селфи из полутёмной примерочной. Очередная футболка с котом. Голая спина. Какая-то сумасшедшая красная кружевная комбинация в духе Мулен Руж в комплекте с уже хорошо знакомой леопардовой шубой, мартинсами и широкополой шляпой, с которой свисает бирка. Подпись: «Мама я решила стать секс-бомбой». Иногда что-то домашнее. Её нога, выглядывающая из пены на фоне кафельной стены и свечей – «Просексовочка». Нанизанный на шпажку подгоревший шампиньон на фоне мангала – «Прожарочка от повара». Бутылка пива, пакет чипсов и какой-то сериал на экране лэптопа в ответ на его вопрос как у неё дела. «Не хватает только тебя».

— Почему ты не присылаешь фотки? – спрашивает она и дрыгает ногами, свесив их с парапета. Натягивает ворот огромного свитера до самых глаз и устраивает руки на его плечах.  
— Потому что я старый, – просто отвечает Рэй. Это единственный плюс его возраста: можно сослаться на маразм. Наверное, у него действительно отъезжает кукуха, потому что он подходит вплотную и обнимает её.  
— Ты что, стесняешься?  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Мне может тоже хочется на тебя посмотреть. Или тебе мои фотки не нравятся?  
— Нравятся, – честно отвечает он, глядя на её профиль. Ловит себя на совершенно идиотском желании сделать фото прямо сейчас. На тот старенький Никон, успевший повидать молодость лорда Прессфилда. 

Ему нравится снимать её на плёнку. Среди зелёных холмов, пока она носится по траве в своих раздолбанных ботинках и леопардовой куртке. В беседке, пока греет руки у огня или пытает очередной шампиньон. В её спальне, пока сидит за ноутбуком в одной мятой футболке или наигрывает на гитаре приснившуюся ей мелодию. И без футболки тоже. Когда она курит, упираясь ступнёй ему в грудь. Или когда солнечные лучи расчерчивают её спину причудливыми узорами. 

Её лицо на фото почти всегда серьёзное. Но иногда ему удаётся поймать улыбку. Когда она не ждёт подвоха. Лора говорит, что у него талант и собирает этими снимками бурные овации подписчиков. Теми, что проходят цензуру. Рэй отшучивается. Мол, это просто возраст. Он успел застать мезозой с мыльницами и полароидами.

— Хочу снять где-нибудь здесь квартиру, – она вдруг резко переводит тему, разглядывая аккуратные домики, – А лучше мансарду. Как в ебучем Париже. Стану вольным художником. По выходным буду играть в каком-нибудь баре и рисовать целыми днями. Полный набор проблем первого мира. А ты сможешь оставаться на ночь.  
— Ты не говорила с родителями?  
— Они думают, я сторчусь под мостом. Если только сказать, что ты будешь заезжать каждый день и тыкать меня палкой, чтобы убедиться, что я не сдохла.  
— Нужно просто подождать.  
— Куда ещё ждать. Ты тут не молодеешь. 

Она спрыгивает с парапета, пихает его в бок, тянет за собой бродить по улочкам и заглядывать в витрины антикварных лавок и чайных. Пить глинтвейн и рассуждать о живописи. Пьёт и рассуждает она. Рэй по большей части только кивает и гладит острые коленки под столом.

***

Она присвистывает и крутит головой по сторонам, когда он впервые привозит её к себе. Разглядывает картины и книги, перебирает коллекцию винила, внимательно изучает проигрыватели и стерео-систему.

Потом, в спальне, уже сидя на нём верхом в его же рубашке и галстуке говорит:  
— У тебя уютно.  
— Да? – он распахивает полы сорочки, обводит ключицы, оглаживает мерно вздымающуюся грудь и прикипает взглядом к галстуку, который делит её словно демаркационная линия. Тот, что он оставил тогда, к нему так и не вернулся.  
— Я ещё не всё разглядела, – она внимательно смотрит на него сверху, склонив голову – Но я впечатлена.  
— Чем?  
— Твоим богатым внутренним миром. Так что, залезем в ванну и врубим патефон?  
— Всегда будешь мне это припоминать?  
— А ты покажи на практике. На пальцах.

Проигрыватель они действительно включают. Но до ванной так и не добираются. Рэй устраивает ей дополнительный сеанс ликбеза. В очередной раз ловит удивлённо-экстатическое выражение лица. Она цепляется за его шею и широко распахивает глаза, как на крутом вираже американских горок. Чем они там только занимались с этим недомерком Пауэром? Понятно, чем. Явно не сонеты при луне читали. 

Под тяжёлыми чарами хмурого и жаба превратится в принца. Особенно, если раздобудет новую порцию низкокачественного приворотного зелья отсосом в какой-нибудь вонючей подворотне. На трезвую голову этот трюк не пройдёт. Это посложнее блядского эквалайзера. Тончайшие настройки. Высшая математика. Великое мастерство, бесценные знания и многолетний опыт, заработанный неисчислимым количеством проёбов и неловкостей. Внимание к деталям и поменьше эгоизма. 

Лора так и расхаживает по дому в столь полюбившемся ей наряде. Закидывает голые ноги на стол, листая каталог репродукций. Со знанием дела перебирает бутылки коллекционного вина, а потом интересуется, нет ли у него колы разбавить эту кислятину. Усаживается к нему на колени, упирается своим лбом в его, смотрит в глаза и тихо спрашивает:  
— Как насчёт второго пришествия?

***

«Зайди ко мне».  
Он оглядывается по сторонам и направляется в сторону примерочных. Уже собирается ей позвонить, но вздрагивает от вопроса из-за плеча:  
— Вам помочь, сэр?  
Дверца одной из кабинок распахивается и перед ним возникает Лора в платье какой-то сумасшедшей расцветки. Это что, лимоны? Тед Бейкер под кислотой. Её тонкие руки торчат из пышных рукавов словно ветки скинувшего листву дерева.

— Иди сюда, дорогой, – она старательно давит улыбку, – Поможешь выбрать.  
Консультант вновь возникает из-за его плеча:  
— Если Вам нужен другой размер или…  
— Спасибо, мы пока сами, – Лора опять улыбается и сверлит его взглядом. Рэй заторможенно снимается с якоря и идёт к ней.  
— Ты посмотри на эту жуть, – говорит она, сделав перед ним несколько па. В детстве она занималась балетом. Потом вроде бы с кем-то подралась, сломала чьей-то дочке палец и из академии её попёрли. Не помогли даже связи лорда, – Ну, как тебе?  
— Я не знаю, – честно отвечает Рэй. Это действительно лимоны.  
— А вот это? – она прикладывает к себе вешалку, на которой болтается что-то полупрозрачное в каких-то огромных розовых цветах. Рэй тупо моргает. Начинает гадать, не переборщила ли она со своими таблетками, – Или лучше это?

Огромные птицы на синем фоне. Просто ёбаный Хичкок. Лора выжидающе смотрит на него.  
— Я вообще-то не очень. Разбираюсь, – осторожно говорит он, – Тебе не кажется, что это слишком… Броско?  
— Ну а что такого? – она вертится перед зеркалом, – Свежо.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
Она несколько секунд серьёзно смотрит на него, а потом не сдерживается и хрюкает. Засранка. Возвращает вешалки на крючок и поворачивается к нему спиной:  
— Расстегни?

Он несколько секунд медлит, но потом тянет вниз застёгнутую лишь до середины молнию. Лора передёргивает плечами и ткань с шорохом сползает к её ногам. Рэй смотрит в зеркало. Думает и тут же озвучивает, не успев сдержаться:  
— Блять.  
— Ну что ты там встал столбом? – говорит она его отражению. У него трясутся руки. Тем не менее он устраивает их на её груди и говорит:  
— В примерочной? Сколько мне лет, по-твоему?  
— Семьдесят пять? Сделаем селфи?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Просто нет. Если кто-то узнает…  
— Тебе придётся жениться на мне. Твой дом продадим, купим что-нибудь побольше в пригороде. Чтобы детям было где побегать и родители поближе. Будем на выходных вместе обедать. С серебром и сервизами – всё как полагается.  
— Каким детям?  
— Нашим, конечно. Заведём коз, цыплят и всю эту живность. Можно даже пони. Я буду целыми днями зависать на йоге, а ты копаться в огороде. Микки Пирсон нам устроит ферму по красоте. 

Рэй только пялится в зеркало на своё охуевшее отражение, а Лора продолжает:  
— Ты, конечно, умрёшь раньше. Свалишься с приступом на грядке как дон Корлеоне. Но что поделать. Придётся мне взять дела в свои руки. Или выйти замуж за какого-нибудь престарелого сэра и подсыпать ему в чай мышьяку. Только вначале нужно будет разобраться с завещанием…  
— Мисс, Вам не нужна помощь? Может, хотите примерить голубое, с воланами?  
— Пока нет, спасибо! – бойко отвечает Лора и вполголоса добавляет: – Небось приметили твои цацки, теперь достанут. Так что, возьмём это, лимонное?  
— Давай всё же выберем что-то поспокойней, – руки он так и не убрал. Зато они больше не трясутся. Механические движения всегда здорово его успокаивали. А это ещё и так приятно тактильно. Он осторожно сжимает пальцы.  
— Они хотели что-то поприличней. Вот, пожалуйста. Между прочим, оно стоит триста фунтов.

Леди Прессфилд готовилась праздновать юбилей. С помпой и дорогущим устрицами – как и полагалось по статусу. Лоре на этом приёме надлежало выглядеть соответствующе.

— Они не хотят с тобой воевать. Ты же знаешь все эти тусовки. Понаедет куча маринованных аристократов…  
— И им не хочется, чтобы я их опозорила своими джинсами. Как будто платье что-то изменит. Все и так курсе, что я торчала.  
— Ты не представляешь, какой пиздец творится у каждого из них.

Она только дёргает плечом и недовольно кривится. Рэй как может пытается сгладить углы и втолковывает ей, что проще и выгодней сделать так, как хотят родители. Что это ключик к её свободе. Что своим послушанием можно выторговать пару лишних часов прогулок или вовсе свинтить в пригород к козлам и кроликам на целый день. 

— Знаешь, если бы мы не тратили тут столько времени, можно было бы смотаться ко мне. Пока ты не продала мой дом и не купила целый загон пони. У них тут есть что-нибудь без этой шизофрении, м? – он наклоняется и целует её в щёку. Обычно её это веселит.  
— Может то, голубое.  
— Давай разберёмся с этим дерьмом побыстрей, – он смотрит на бирке её размер.

Приветливая консультантка быстро берёт его в оборот, когда он выходит из примерочной и осторожно сообщает, что лимоны им, конечно, безумно понравились, но нужно что-то поспокойней и желательно побыстрей. Он демонстративно бросает взгляд на свои часы, которые стоят как вся эта лимонная плантация. Лично отсеивает всё слишком яркое, слишком короткое и просто слишком по меркам чопорной буржуазной тусовки. Относит Лоре. Она выбирает тёмно-зелёное, кажется, абсолютно наобум, и через десять минут Рэй уже стоит на кассе с картой наготове. Как он до этого докатился? Охуеть.

— Подожди!  
Растрёпанная Лора, растерявшая всю свою стать несётся ему наперерез, сверкая голыми коленками, выглядывающими из любимых драных джинсов. Полы её пальто развеваются как парус.  
— И вот это, – она подсовывает ему платье лимонной расцветки.  
— Правда? Мне казалось, оно слишком…  
— Буду в нём выступать, – заявляет она.  
— Прекрасный выбор! Возьмёте? – с очаровательной улыбкой осведомляется кассир. Рэй только растерянно кивает. Лора звонко чмокает его в щёку.  
— Спасибо, дорогой!

По дороге они устраивают карпул караоке под Fools Garden, а вечером она присылает фото: на ней это дикое платье в компании косухи и тяжёлых ботинок. В такой оправе оно поразительным образом смотрится органично.

***

Банни если и думает, что они вконец ебанулись, очень умело это скрывает. Его тоже уже мало что способно шокировать. Даже тот факт, что он забирает их в час ночи с набережной. И тот факт, что джемпер Рэя залит вином, а очки сидят как-то криво. Не огнестрел и ладненько. Доводилось ему наблюдать босса и в более живописном виде. Рэй усаживает Лору назад и собственноручно пристёгивает.

— Иди ко мне, – тихо просит она.  
Он только сдвигает брови. Банни, конечно, свой. Банни ничем не удивить. Но они сегодня и так в ударе. Не хватало только сейчас устроить представление на заднем сиденьи, будто озабоченные подростки, поймавшие кэб.  
— Погодка хорошая, – говорит Банни. Он мастер светских бесед.  
— Да, удивительно, – Рэй с энтузиазмом хватается за эту спасительную соломинку. Лора сзади прыскает со смеху. На ней сегодня берет, который сейчас тоже сидит криво. Какой-то кожаный макинтош силуэта прямиком из девяностых, вероятно, с любимой барахолки. Толстовка с лого Металлики. Классические брюки со стрелками. Адидасы в духе бригады Тренера. Шарф Барберри. На Рэе такой же, только чёрный. Супермэтч – как выразилась Лора. 

— Ты забрала сумку?  
— Конечно, – она демонстрирует ему мохнатый мешок, притворяющийся зеброй – родственник плюшевого леопарда. Очень удобная вещь. В нём поразительно легко сгинула бутылка вина и фужеры, которые они свистнули из паба. Рэй в тот момент подумал, что было бы пиздецки смешно сейчас попасться на краже грёбаной посуды и загреметь в кутузку. Но в том заведении всем на всё настолько похуй, что никто бы не заметил, даже если бы они обнесли им полбара.

А потом они идут на набережную и внезапно оказывается, что вино нужно открывать штопором. Которого у них нет. Но Лора очень вовремя вспоминает, что у неё есть какой-то чудо-брелок и принимается рыться в своём зебровом мешке. Через пару минут она с ёмким «Нахуй» вываливает всё прямо на скамейку и с радостным восклицанием обнаруживает связку ключей, на которой болтается штурмовик из Звёздных войн, оказавшийся по совместительству трансформером-штопором. 

Рэй только моргает на всю эту кучу вещей и думает, что если бы она получше потрясла сумку, оттуда наверняка вылетела бы стая голубей. Они вместе складывают всё обратно: тетрадки, блокноты, пенал, измятый журнал, томик Керуака, моток проводов, крем для рук, санатайзер, прокладки, таблетницы, расчёску, пауэр-бэнк, банан, салфетки, сигареты, перчатки, початый пакет мармелада, кошелёк, пепельницу.

— Это что? – Рэй тупо пялится на кусок керамики с трилистником.  
— Взяла там. По акции. К фужерам.  
— Зачем?  
— Просто так, – она пожимает плечами, – Чтобы была. На память.

Он лишь надеется, что она не умолчала о своей клептомании, и открывает дорогущее десятилетнее вино штурмовиком. Если уж всё покатилось по пизде, то хотя бы алкоголь должен быть приличным. Особенно после того кальвадоса, который уже шумит у него в голове. От которого поцелуи как под наркозом в невесомости. Кальвадос, серьёзно? Какой-то отчаянный Ремарк. Рэй вздрагивает, когда она тянется к нему и вино льётся прямо на понтовый светлый кашемир. Ему похуй. Ему хорошо. Просто замечательно. Главное – найти завтра машину. Вероятно, искать придётся на штраф-стоянке.

— Абстракция, – заявляет Лора, оторвавшись от него и разглядывая красочное пятно.  
Рэй ловит себя на мысли, что вся его жизнь в последнее время превратилась в какую-то ебанутую абстракцию. Дни сменяются как картинки в калейдоскопе: сплошная психоделика. Это при том, что он почти не дует. Ему и без того хватает ощущений. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз зависал дома, если появляется свободное время. Теперь он приезжает туда только спать. Или показать Лоре альбомы с репродукциями и вещи поинтересней. Экстернат, мать его. Пропуская блок теории. 

Он надеется, что его при таком ритме не разобьёт удар. По крайней мере, будет, что вспомнить. Например, как козёл на той ферме, куда они поехали на прошлой неделе, зажевал его пальто от Тома Форда. Как они вдвоём влезли там на какие-то самодельные качели, держащиеся на честном слове и лишь чудом не пизданулись с них прямиком в грязь. Как он вытаскивал из длинных спутанных кудрей кору после их обжиманий в перелеске, где они наверняка распугали всю живность в радиусе километра. Как ходил с Лорой на очередной кино-шедевр, но так ни разу за весь сеанс и не взглянул на экран. Как уделался вином на этом импровизированном пикнике. Ночью. На набережной. В январе.

— Рэй!  
Он вздрагивает и таращится на неё.  
— Чин-чин, ну! – она звонко ударяет своим бокалом о его, делает глоток и заявляет: – Надо было всё-таки взять к нему колу. 

Он почему-то думает, что их дуэт похож на этот самый калимочо. Перебродивший виноград и взрывная, шибающая в нос шипучка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Карпул караоке: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5auMNP9UPXvSn9Bp3pDlJN?si=y1ltOmVGQQCgVb9Z5Od1Iw
> 
> Лорэймонд вайбс: https://twitter.com/blurberry17/status/1314587796896710657


	4. Here to stay

Микки внезапно изъявляет желание помариноваться во всём этом аристократическом нафталине на юбилее леди Прессфилд. Рэй услужливо исполняет роль шофёра и сопровождающего. Со сдержанной улыбкой выслушивает похвалы от хозяев дома: какой он молодец, что не оставил Лору в беде. Ему кажется, они вместе с Микки сейчас потреплют его за ухом и угостят сахарной косточкой. Ему кажется, они над ним издеваются. Он складывает руки перед собой и опускает взгляд. 

Лора тенью скользит между гостей, официантов и заставленных деликатесными закусками столиков.  
— У тебя всё в порядке? – вполголоса спрашивает Рэй, выдерживая дистанцию.  
— Все ноги стёрла в этих ебучих туфлях, – отвечает она, переминаясь на месте. Он только сейчас замечает на ней элегантные, но, очевидно, жутко неудобные лодочки, – Охота напиться.

Проходящий мимо официант предлагает тарталетки с икрой. Лора вежливо отказывается и кривится:  
— Ненавижу эту дрянь. До смерти хочу луковых колец.

Он украдкой улыбается. Держит Микки на орбите. Жмёт руки всем этим лордам и сэрам, расшаркивается с леди. Украдкой бросает взгляды на Лору. Вот она старательно натягивая улыбку разговаривает с какой-то своей двоюродной тётей. Фотографируется с матерью. Снимает с канапе оливки и креветки, чтобы добраться до сыра. Монотонно обдирает гроздь винограда. Со скучающим видом складывает из салфетки какое-то подобие оригами. 

В один из раундов этих гляделок она внезапно поднимает на него глаза. Выгибает бровь. Улыбается уголком губ. Еле заметно кивает куда-то в сторону и через несколько секунд поднимается с насиженного места. Рэй оглядывается вокруг. Микки что-то увлечённо обсуждает с лордом Прессфилдом. Наверняка, дополнительные квадратные метры подземного бункера. Изумрудный шёлк платья мелькает где-то у выхода из гостиной и Рэй прокладывает курс по этому ориентиру. Едва он выходит в холл, цепкая лапка хватает его за запястье и утягивает куда-то под лестницу. В голове только успевает мелькнуть мысль о чудовищах.

— Давай быстрее, – шепчут рядом и он нащупывает пальцами рукав платья, – Заходи.  
Его буквально затаскивают в какую-то тёмную каморку и закрывают дверь. Он не успевает и глазом моргнуть, как оказывается прижатым к стене и опутанным объятиями. Ощутимо прикладывается головой.

— Подожди, – говорит он и не узнаёт свой голос, когда ловкие пальцы вытягивают полы рубашки из его брюк и успевает перехватить их уже на своей ширинке. Он ничего не видит в этой кромешной темноте. Слышит звуки веселья и музыки будто откуда-то из-под земли. Отвечает на поцелуй, ощущая, как стучит в висках кровь. Гладит шёлковую спину, ведёт ладони ниже. Буквально физически чувствует как со скрежетом уезжает и без того держащаяся на честном слове крыша. Снова ударяется затылком о стену, когда зверь вгрызается в его шею.

— Не надо, – шепчет как в бреду. Его руку будто в водоворот затягивает под атласные складки юбки, – Пиздец, – коротко выдаёт он и трясётся словно наркоман.  
— Давай.  
— Нельзя же здесь...  
— Почему?

Он уже отчётливо видит как в самый ответственный момент сюда вламывается вся эта знать вместе с оркестром, полчищем официантов и фотографом. На его физической форме это поразительным образом никак не сказывается. Кажется, даже подстёгивает.

— Я не могу так.  
— Кому ты лечишь? – ловкие пальцы крепко сжимают его, заставляя сдавленно ахнуть.

Действительно. Мог бы догадаться, что они тут не пасьянсы будут раскладывать. Он уже сам начинает расстёгивать ремень, когда из кармана раздаётся звонок. Блядский боже. Микки. Рэй несколько секунд смотрит на недовольное лицо Лоры, зловеще подсвеченное бледным светом дисплея. Примечает рядом швабры и пылесос. Откашливается и нажимает на приём.

— Где ты?  
— Отошёл, – говорит он. Мозг отчаянно виснет от движений чужой руки в брюках. Рэй облизывает пересохшие губы и подаётся навстречу прикосновениям, – Подышать.   
— Подышать?  
— Я сейчас вернусь. Через две минуты.

Он лихорадочно приводит себя в порядок. Пытается откупиться обрывистым поцелуем и припадочными объятиями. Вылезает из этой каморки по ощущениям сам похожий на швабру. Стаскивает пиджак и несёт его перед собой, чтобы замаскировать результат их с Лорой тесного общения. Он уже весь взмок в этой грёбаной шерстяной тройке.

— Что с тобой? – тихо спрашивает Микки, потягивающий шампанское с очередным обладателем титулов и лишних гектаров земли, на которых так кстати можно разместить новенький филиал их корпорации. Рэй только моргает и поправляет очки, жалея, что не наведался в туалет, – Весь какой-то… Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Голова, – отвечает Рэй, с трудом вспоминая слова, – Заболела. Здесь душно. Уже лучше.  
Микки кивает. Представляет его сэру в некогда дорогом и шикарном костюме, вышедшем из моды лет десять назад.   
— Рэймонд всё расскажет.

И Рэймонд рассказывает заученный наизусть текст. Как в рекламной брошюре. Он уже ощущает себя то ли продавцом пылесосов, то ли распространителем товаров для дома. Зато спадает стояк и замедляется кровоток. Рубашка под жилетом противно липнет к телу. Он старательно выцеживает из себя ответы на вопросы и дежурные улыбки ещё полчаса и обсуждает с Микки детали. А потом тот заявляет, что изрядно заебался скалиться тут как аллигатор и пора бы валить. Вечеринка в самом разгаре. Рэй сканирует помещение взглядом, но Лору так и не находит. Пишет ей, что вернётся и только потом вспоминает, что телефона у неё с собой не было.

По пути старательно запоминает все указания на завтра и с трудом поддерживает беседу. Высаживает Микки, тут же разворачивается и едет обратно. Заруливает за луковыми кольцами и картошкой, берёт кучу отвратительных химозных соусов и бутылку колы. Звонит Лоре. Она не отвечает. Он пытается придумать, что будет говорить Прессфилдам, вновь объявившись на этом празднике жизни, да ещё и с воняющим фастфудом пакетом, когда замечает в беседке одинокую фигурку. Чуть ли не срывается на бег. Лора в своём огромном пальто и растоптанных кедах болтает ногами у огня. На ней наушники, а в руках кассетный плеер. Рэй так и застывает на пороге с раскрытым ртом.

— Ты здесь откуда? – спрашивает она, с щелчком нажав на паузу.  
— Я тебе звонил.  
— У меня диджитал детокс.  
— Что?  
— Просто оставила его, стало лень идти. Настроение паршивое. Хочешь послушать?  
— Что это?  
— Раскопала на чердаке. Какие-то сборники из девяностых. Звук прикольный.  
— Я принёс кольца.  
— Какие кольца? – она смотрит на него как на полного придурка.  
— Луковые.  
— Предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться! Пойдём посидим у тебя. Врубим что-нибудь покруче.

Полы её пальто взвиваются как мантия, пока она бежит по склону к машине. Едва он щёлкает брелоком, она залезает на заднее сиденье и протягивает ему руку:  
— Быстрее, я замёрзла.  
Он машинально оглядывается и усаживается рядом. Бросает пакет куда-то вперёд. Стаскивает пальто и блокирует замки. Сам тянется к ней.  
— Значит, там ты не мог, а здесь пожалуйста?  
— Да, – просто отвечает он в попытке стянуть с неё эту палатку. Припадочно гладит покрытые мурашками голые ноги. Ловит себя на остром желании поцеловать очередной синяк. Не откладывает в долгий ящик и наклоняется к коленке.  
— Я девушка приличная, мистер Смит.  
— Конечно.  
— Вот сейчас увидит моя матушка.  
— Перестань.

Он не любит весь этот экстрим. В кладовке со швабрами, в примерочной, в машине. Он предпочитает постель. Египетский хлопок. Кондиционер без запаха. Приглушённый свет. Но сейчас как-то похуй. Сейчас не приходится выбирать. Он всегда умел приспосабливаться к максимально ебанутым условиям. Это его самое ценное качество. Арсенал бардачка уже пополнился всем необходимым. Он очень ответственный. Он любит планировать. Хотя, конечно, конкретно вот такого развития событий он не представлял.

Рэй кидает пиджак куда-то вслед за промасленным пакетом. Едва не отрывает пуговицы на жилетке. Сейчас неважно. Платье издаёт какой-то угрожающий треск, когда он усаживает Лору на себя. Похуй. Купит ей ещё десять таких. На юбилей мамы, папы, тёти, дяди и на чьи-нибудь похороны. Он понимает, что весь мокрый как лошадь в мыле, ощущая, как её руки отлепляют ткань рубашки от его спины. Краем сознания вспоминает про очки и надеется, что не раздавит их собственной задницей. Бесится, когда не может нащупать эту ебучую потайную молнию на ебучем платье. Сколько же от него проблем.

— Дай я, – у неё получается с первого раза и он тут же дёргает за собачку с такой силой, что снова слышит треск.  
— Сними, – просит он, почти умоляет, признавая собственную беспомощность и безоговорочную капитуляцию перед блядским куском ткани. Она выполняет его просьбу словно фокусник по мановению волшебной палочки. Рэй как дикарь смотрит на бра. Он уже и забыл про эти хитрые конструкции с крючками и косточками. Он привык, что с неё всё снимается легко. Привык к огромным свитерам, к фланелевым рубашкам будто с чужого плеча, к свободным футболкам, к мягкому хлопку и широким резинкам Кельвина Кляйна, под которые так легко забираться. 

Видимо весь ахуй написан на его лице, потому что Лора сама устраняет и это препятствие. Откидывает волосы и наклоняется к нему. Он прижимается к нежной коже губами, чувствует, как она вздрагивает – щекотно. Осторожно прикусывает, улавливая одобрительное мычание и с силой вскидывает бёдра. 

У него затекают ноги, пот заливает глаза, её волосы лезут в рот, а крыша уезжает всё дальше.  
— Верни на место, – она перехватывает его запястье сквозь ткань юбки и Рэй понимает, что отвлёкся.  
— Да. Извини. Да. Так?

Он вновь пытается откалибровать амплитуду и подстроить ритм. Многозадачность ведь его конёк. Новые нейронные связи никогда не помешают. Лора опутывает его как лиана, сдавливает конечностями и тянет за галстук, перекрывая кислород. Он не разбирает, что она говорит. Не понимает, что говорит сам. Вот сейчас ему будет похуй, даже если в окно заглянет чета Прессфилдов, Микки или сама королева. 

Если папарацци Большого Дэйва устроят им фотосет. Ему даже интересно посмотреть сейчас на их лица. Ромео и Джульетта этой подпольной империи, мать её. Он замирает, когда Лору протряхивает, а её ногти вцепляются в плечи. Гладит по вздрагивающей спине, крепко обхватывает обеими руками, удерживая. Разгоняется до прежней скорости, врубает первую космическую и улетает в галактический кювет.

Находит себя в ослабевших мягких лапах чудовища. Находит податливые искусанные губы своими. Помогает ей перебраться на сиденье. Лора выуживает из кармана пальто сигареты, не утруждаясь тем, чтобы одеться. Рэй карабкается к бардачку за влажными салфетками, явственно ощущая её заинтересованный взгляд. Как хорошо, что у неё нет при себе телефона. Кадр получился бы знатный. Не зря же он фигачит все эти подходы гиперэкстензии в зале. Опускает стекло и пытается привести себя в сносный вид трясущимися руками. Это выше его сил. С молчаливой благодарностью принимает у Лоры сигарету, спрашивает:

— Тебе помочь?  
— А тебя что-то не устраивает? – она закидывает руку за голову на манер натурщиц. Следующие пять минут они в потёмках разыскивают её лифчик, пока она не говорит:  
– Ну и хуй с ним, оставь себе.  
Рэй не возражает. В конце концов, бывали в его тачке и более интересные вещи. Трёт очки полой рубашки, лакает воду, приглаживает торчащие мокрые волосы.  
— Где там твои кольца? Я голодная, просто жуть!

***

Он всерьёз подумывает начать вести записи: что и когда они наврали её предкам. Концерты, кино, выставки – какая насыщенная у него стала культурная жизнь. Половая тоже как-то разнообразилась. Великая сила искусства.

— Я не хочу домой. Давай просто покатаемся?  
Конечно. Давай покатаемся. Давай просто посидим в машине. Ещё немного. И ещё. Конечно можно, только не задень ручник.

Наверное после того репортажа Флэтчера его паранойя причудливо мутировала: теперь он в красках представляет раскадровку всех их развлекательных мероприятий. Пьяные поцелуи взахлёб на набережных и узких улочках. А они всегда пьяные. Даже когда он трезвый. Сигарета на двоих у кого-то случайного бара, где играет Нил Даймонд и никто понятия не имеет ни кто такой Микки Пирсон, ни какой сейчас год. 

Её пальцы, мельком сжимающие его ладонь, когда они со скептическим видом разглядывают какой-то замысловатый кубизм на очередном вернисаже, где можно встретить всех знакомых. Или делают вид, что разглядывают. Спонтанный набег на супермаркет за мармеладом и презервативами. И на круглосуточный Мак за картошкой с мерзким соусом, который она потом слизывает с его губ и бороды, а у него как-то не возникает мыслей воспользоваться салфеткой, будто он несмышлёный котёнок. 

Иногда она взбрыкивает. Злится, когда он просит вести себя осторожней. Трясёт своими кудрями, бьёт его по рукам, когда он пытается обнять, убегает от него вперёд по улице, подняв воротник пальто:  
— Что Вам нужно, сэр? Почему Вы за мной идёте?

В машине с недовольным лицом выслушивает его объяснения, где всё сплетается в единый клубок: фермы, Микки, светская тусовка, в которой они ведут дела, его должность и разборки, её привычки и родители на грани инфаркта, пристальное внимание малолетних поклонников с Саундклауда, Флэтчер и просто неподходящее время. Когда он говорит про свой возраст, она шипит:  
— Заткнись на хрен! Ещё скажи, что ты с планеты Криптон!

Он хватается за её ледяные руки, не понимает, почему так вибрирует голос:  
— Пожалуйста, не надо сейчас. Не надо. Подожди немного.   
— До весны?  
— До весны.  
— И что произойдёт? Ты превратишься в бабочку?

Он уже в кого-то превратился. Он сам не знает, чего хочет дождаться: когда улягутся все рамсы на работе, когда закончится зима; когда придумает, что со всем этим делать; когда подберёт нужные слова, чтобы всем всё объяснить. А может, просто Армагеддона.   
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Взять тебя за твою грёбаную руку. Что, так сложно?   
— И всё? Только за руку?  
— Больше ты своим поведением не заслужил, – она сдвигает брови и не смотрит на него. 

Отворачивается, когда он касается её щеки. Обиженно сопит, когда тянется поцеловать. А потом вдруг резко прижимает к себе и крепко обнимает. Довольно ощутимо заезжает кулаком в плечо и тут же гладит. И будто бы соглашается дождаться мифической весны.

***

Ферма в поместье номер двенадцать за эти месяцы стала образцовой. Нет, он никогда не пускал дела на самотёк. Но эта плантация требовала самого тщательного контроля. Там даже кусты были выше и зеленее. Там в первую очередь появлялся новый грунт, самая навороченная система автополива и супер-энергосберегающие лампы. Ребята уже не удивлялись таким частым визитам, видимо списывая это на очередную манию отъехавшего начальства. Все знали, что Рэймонд Смит немного того. С сорванной резьбой.

Леди Прессфилд, развлекавшаяся вышивкой и разведением орхидей пока её муженёк пропадал в кабинете за какой-то непонятной писаниной, всегда встречала Рэя с распростёртыми объятиями. Страшно представить, сколько литров чая он выхлебал за всё это время и от скольких обедов вежливо отказался. Когда её родители дома, он старается не зависать подолгу.

Он уже наизусть заучил расписание благотворительных балов и светских раутов на пару месяцев вперёд, а заодно и турниров по крикету. Правда, в прошлый раз случился облом, когда Прессфилды вернулись раньше. Гораздо раньше. Рэй даже не услышал шорох гравия под колёсами и опомнился только когда Лора резко снялась с него и побежала к окну.

— Шухер, бабочка, – сказала она через плечо, – Облава. Снег пошёл. Накрылся наш крикет.  
Она поразительным образом сориентировалась гораздо быстрее – видимо, сказывались годы тренировок.  
— Давай по ускоренной программе, пока они копаются со своими клюшками, и будем чинить патефон.  
— Ч-то чи-нить? – перемкнуло его тогда капитально: так, что он и двух слов связать не мог. Мог только сжимать тонкие пальцы своими, тереться лицом о её плечо и лихорадочно вскидываться как бешеный конь.  
— Проигрыватель. Ты бы хоть припарковался подальше. Скажу, что ты мне тут иглу менял, – она усмехнулась невесёлому каламбуру.

Сегодня он действительно заехал на ферму по делам. Хотя, в общем-то дела вполне ждали до завтра и даже до среды. Но его как-то насторожили ответы на утренние сообщения. Односложные или в виде мемов с котами. Его по традиции приглашают к обеду и со скорбным лицом сообщают, что Лора не в настроении.

Из-за двери доносится Синатра. Рэй стучит. Не дожидается ответа. Стучит чуть громче. Осторожно поворачивает ручку. Дверь не запирается с тех самых пор, как Лора воскресла после рехаба. Переливаются фонарики на гардине, с треском крутится пластинка в побитом жизнью проигрывателе, белеет на мольберте пустой холст с парой размашистых чёрных штрихов. Лоры нет. Только кокон из одеяла поперёк кровати.

— Я не голодная, потом поем, – говорит кокон и сворачивается клубком. Рэй на несколько секунд замирает, но всё же заходит, осторожно прикрыв дверь. Медлит у кровати и осторожно присаживается.  
— Мам, я не хочу, – из-под одеяла высовывается сначала растрёпанная макушка, а потом недовольное лицо, тут же принимающее удивлённое выражение. Этот плюшевый моллюск на удивление быстро перегруппируется и подползает к нему, не расставаясь с панцирем из одеяла. У неё припухшие красные глаза, а под ними тёмные круги.  
— Что случилось?  
— Дерьмовый день.

Она поднимается, скидывая наконец свою броню. На ней футболка со злобным котом, пижамные брюки и вязаные носки. Рэй нерасторопно поднимается, растерянно смотрит на неё снизу.

— Потанцуй со мной, – она устраивает руки на его шее и шагает с кровати. Он еле успевает подхватить. Вообще-то он заглянул только на пару минут. Ему надо ехать. Отвезти документы. Позвонить Банни. Успеть на встречу. Но он остаётся и вальсирует с ней под трещащего Синатру. Смотрит на кружащийся за окном снег. Гладит спутанные кудри, цепляется за них печаткой и браслетом часов. Уже не задаёт вопросов. Просто знает, что так бывает. Теперь реже, но всё равно бывает. Что это снова кто-то перемешал ночью детальки её пазла. Что картинка теперь выглядит как-то не так. Ей не нравится.

— Твои родители случайно не тектонические плиты? – интересуется Лора, устраивая голову на его плече.  
— Что?  
— Тогда откуда такие позитивные вибрации?

Он не верит во всю эту муть про потоки космической энергии, чакры и прочую фигню. Но всё равно ловит себя на совершенно дурацкой детской надежде, что сможет её подзарядить. Или хотя бы забрать часть её плохого настроения. Он с этой ношей как-нибудь разберётся. Отожмётся лишнюю сотню раз. Найдёт ошибку в отчёте и всё переделает. Проорётся на очередного лихача, который подрежет его на своей консервной банке. Только бы посмотреть с ней завтра как кормят пеликанов в Сент-Джеймс.

***

— Где твои перчатки?  
— Не знаю. Пойдём, – она тянет его за руку. Слизеринский шарф развевается на ветру. «Гриффиндор сосёт» – авторитетно заявила она, когда только уселась в машину и поймала его заинтересованный взгляд. Рэй поднимает воротник куртки. Лора срывается на бег, галька вылетает из-под её ботинок:  
— Ну, ты же быстро бегаешь, я знаю!

Он перехватывает её за запястье и тянет к себе. Ему не хочется бежать. Не сейчас. Он уже набегался. На её лице удивление. Она хочет куда-то нестись. На пирс. Ближе к бушующим волнам. Шапка набекрень. Нос красный. У него наверняка сейчас такой же. Ветер здесь просто пиздецкий.  
— Сейчас пойдём, – говорит он, – Сейчас.

Пляж пустой. Только несколько престарелых парочек, отчаянные бегуны и леди со сворой собак где-то вдалеке. Кому ещё приспичит в такую погодку с утречка рвануть на побережье. Он прижимает её к себе. Замирает под пронизывающим ветром. Слушает вопли чаек и шум волн. В городе при свете дня он себе такого не позволяет. Слишком много глаз. Слишком много. Всего. Но не здесь. Не в Брайтоне. Не на побережье в шторм зимним утром. Здесь на него будто не действует ебучая гравитация. Он будто на Луне.

Губы у неё обветренные с привкусом табака. Своих собственных он почти не чувствует. Как и занемевших от холода рук. Перчатки он тоже не прихватил. Лора с сосредоточенным видом приглаживает его торчащие во все стороны волосы, а он думает, сколько у него за последнее время появилось седины. Она внимательно смотрит на него несколько секунд, вдруг обхватывает его лицо и снова целует. Виснет на шее как ленивец. Спрашивает куда-то в его бороду:  
— Пойдём?

Они идут на пирс. Волны шипят и бьются о сваи, колкими брызгами оседают на лице и стёклах очков. Лора встаёт на самом краю и Рэй инстинктивно обхватает её в кольцо рук.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Она балансирует на грани мокрой доски и вдруг крепко хватается за него, пытается перекричать шум моря:  
— Только не отпускай! Не отпускай меня.

Он не понимает, о чём она: о море или обо всём сразу. «Не отпущу» застревает у него в горле и он только с усилием сглатывает. Левое веко почему-то начинает отчаянно дёргаться. Он на всякий случай обнимает её крепче и делает шаг назад, оттаскивая от края. 

До кафе они действительно почти бегут. Он прячет её руку в карман куртки вместе со своей, хоть это и не помогает согреться.

— Никогда не была здесь зимой, – говорит Лора, бойко насаживая на вилку блины.  
— Не сезон, – отвечает он и улыбается в чашку, когда она утягивает с его тарелки кусок омлета и обмакивает его в джем.  
— А по-моему, самый сезон.   
Снова поправляет его волосы, пока Рэй трёт очки платком и рассеянно моргает.  
— Вот теперь получше. Вроде бы.

Он не хочет даже знать, что у него сейчас на голове. Ему хватает проблем с тем, что внутри. Чуть склоняется к ней, выторговывая себе ещё немного незатейливой ласки. У него ведь есть расчёска. Плевать.

Потом они едут к нему и наконец-то залезают в грёбаную ванну, чтобы отогреться. Никакого вина, свечей и Барри Уайта. Только горячая вода.  
— У тебя тут можно флот содержать. Или Несси, – говорит Лора, пока елозит мокрыми волосами по его груди. А Рэй не может вспомнить, когда вообще в последний раз вот так отмокал: с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. По утрам у него нет времени, по вечерам – желания. Он уже и забыл, как это бывает приятно. Особенно зимой.

А потом он слушает рядом мерное дыхание разморённого прогулками и водными процедурами чудовища, калачиком свернувшегося рядом в его халате. Натягивает на них одеяло и ставит будильник. Балансирует где-то на грани, в тёплом дремотном бреду. Пока его не подкидывает на кровати от какого-то монотонного назойливого звука.

— Это что? – шепчет Лора, хватаясь за него спросонья.  
— Твой телефон, – отвечает он и усаживается. Идёт на звук, нащупывает на кресле её джинсы, выуживает из кармана гаджет и зачитывает: – Мама.  
— Блять. А что, уже ночь?  
— Нет. Девять.  
Она берёт у него телефон, трёт глаза, откашливается и отчаянно бодрясь говорит:  
— Алло. У Рэя. У меня там сел телефон, поставила на зарядку и забыла. Да. Хочу взять у него пластинок. Ещё ведь только девять. Ну и что. Да, я помню. Скоро. Ага. Да. Поела. Не надо. Рэй отвезёт. Хорошо. Да. Да, мам. Да. Пока.  
— Пора придумать что-то новое. Кроме пластинок.  
— Книги. Кстати, дашь мне тот альбом на недельку? Бэкона.  
— Бери. Не слишком мрачно?  
— В самый раз. Люблю посмотреть такое перед сном. Полежишь со мной?  
— А кто повезёт тебя домой?  
— Скажем, встряли в пробку. Или что колесо пробило.

Пробило ему, кажется, голову. Потому что он удовлетворяется этими ответами, лишь поразившись, с какой ловкостью сознание накидывает платок на весь мир за пределами спальни. Ложится рядом и забирается под собственный халат, зарываясь лицом в ещё влажные космы. Время превращается в какую-то тягучую субстанцию, в шорох простыней, в срывающийся шёпот. Ему кажется, что успевает смениться несколько сезонов, пока они складываются в разные комбинации как какой-нибудь трансформер. Ему почему-то хочется всего и сразу. Особенно пока они здесь, на его территории.

Рэй лихорадочно думает, что это уже тянет не на пробку, а на капитальный ремонт дороги. Притворяется послушным пони и старается не взбрыкивать, когда Лора усаживается на него. Отдаёт ей управление и пытается угадать следующий ход. Не угадывает. Удивляется. Хватается за её бёдра слишком сильно. Переворачивает слишком резко. Несётся во весь опор до звёзд перед глазами, пока она не упирается в его плечи – тише. 

— Ты конченный, – какой-то восторженный шёпот на ухо и мокрый поцелуй. Будто он тут исполнил какую-нибудь хитровыебанную увертюру или тройной кульбит. 

Он замедляется, тяжело дышит в её шею. Чувствует, как холодные лодыжки сцепляются у него за спиной, как пальцы зарываются в волосы на затылке, сжимая у корней. Без лишних слов и с удовольствием выполняет её просьбу сделать «так же как тогда, после лимонов». Он сделает всё. Наверное, в Камасутре для этого есть более красивое и ёмкое название, но его устраивает и так. У них тут уже свой паттерн. Вырисовывается. Следами под воротничком рубашки.

***

У него в спальне появляется абстракция без рамы с неразборчивым автографом в правом нижнем углу и надписью «Ты» на обратной стороне холста. Он часами пялится на сплетение клякс и штрихов: от чёрного к тёмно-синему сквозь белые всполохи с пламенеющим в центре бордовым. Иногда он видит бушующее море, иногда вулкан, а иногда космос. Иногда ему мерещится истекающее кровью сердце. Он как будто разглядывает собственное нутро. Порой кажется, что холст подёргивается рябью и Рэй начинает гадать, не лишку ли дунул.

В комоде появляются носки с листиками конопли и очередной набор трусов. С сердечками и пистолетами. В ванной свечи, а в холодильнике – кола. 

Телефон звякает на тумбочке. Рэй фокусируется на плывущих в темноте буквах уведомлений:  
«Ты спишь?»,  
«Хочется к тебе»,  
«Тебя нужно поцеловать»,  
«Везде».

Он часто моргает в потолок и слушает шум дождя. Крепко сжимает телефон в подрагивающих пальцах. Прерывисто дышит. Утром коряво отвечает, что спал. Долго пялится в зеркало на своё помятое лицо. Разливает чай. Несколько минут смотрит в одну точку.

***

— Чем ты грузишься? Устал?  
Он снимает очки и откладывает их на столик. Не протестует, когда она тянется его обнять. В конце концов, здесь почти никого нет, а они забились в самый дальний угол. Осторожно гладит мягкую вязку свитера. Смотрит на её ноги, обтянутые кожаными брюками на шнуровке. Он уже знает как тяжело они снимаются. Второй сюрприз после платья. С улыбкой вспоминает пыхтение: «А ты как думал? Быть рок-звездой – тяжелая работа. Нет уж, снимай до конца, раз начал!».

— Мистер Смит, – зовёт она и гладит его по загривку. Он не реагирует, цепляясь бородой за её волосы как репей, – Рэймонд. Рэй.  
— М?  
— Позвольте откусить от Вас кусочек, – говорит она ему на ухо и тут же цапает за мочку. 

Коронный номер. В такие дни ему тоже хочется, чтобы она жила где-нибудь неподалёку. Чтобы можно было остаться у неё. Погонять пластинки, опрокинуть по бокальчику, пососаться под огоньками или в свете луны, если бы это была ебучая парижская мансарда, лениво трахнуться и отрубиться, не отходя от кассы. Какие примитивные у него стали желания. Просто пиздец. Он задолбался нарезать круги как белка на спидах. Он действительно не молодеет.

Интересно, что настигнет его раньше: пуля или пенсия? Сраная меланхолия совсем не вовремя. Он старается о таком не раздумывать. Потому что если начать, можно смело укладываться в психушку. Он вполне мог бы прокапать мозги Прессфиладам насчёт квартиры. Пока они не поняли, в чём дело. Пока не застали их за починкой проигрывателя, некстати вернувшись с крикета. 

Тем более, Лора вроде как собралась поступать в Университет Искусств, чтобы все наконец отъебались от неё с планами на будущее. Да и с музыкой всё клеится. А может, ещё передумает и решит свинтить в Оксфорд. Или уедет крутить пластинки куда-нибудь в Берлин или в Нью-Йорк. Встретит кого-нибудь. Миллион вариантов. А на самом деле лишь один. Тот, который не включает поместье в пригороде, загон с пони и долгую счастливую жизнь. 

Он не сможет её удержать. Не сможет защитить от всего на свете. В конце концов, вот она, здесь: тёплая, живая. Обнимает его. Этого и так слишком много.

— Помнишь про детальку? Ты сказал, мы разъебём весь город и найдём.  
— Помню.  
— А что, если она у тебя?  
— У меня?  
— Ну, что если ты моя деталька?  
— Боюсь, модель немного устарела.  
— А я люблю вещи с историей.

Он позволяет себе просто выдохнуть и всё отпустить. Прикрыть уставшие глаза. Не думать. В конце концов, ему наверное даже неважно, сколько всё это продлится. Месяц? Год? Что будет весной. Сейчас неважно. Он прячется в спутанной шерсти чудовища, пахнущей дымом, его же собственным парфюмом и каким-то кремом. Думает послать всё нахуй и снять номер в отеле с охренительным видом. Заказать столетнего брюта. И колы, конечно. Напиздеть чего-нибудь её предкам. 

Притвориться, что они в Париже. Или в Амстердаме. Весь день шатались по Лувру. Или по музею Ван Гога. Цедили Mоёt на Эйфелевой башне. Чинно бродили по дорожкам Версаля как какой-нибудь Людовик. Или катались по каналам, укутавшись в пледы. Выбирали дурацкие магниты в сувенирных лавках. Раскапывали пластинки Шарля Трене и Эдит Пиаф на местных барахолках. Спускали деньги на Елисейских полях. От Площади Звезды до Площади Согласия. 

Проспать. Отправить вместо себя по делам Фрейзера. Проваляться пару лишних часов на хрустящих простынях, позалипать на созвездия родинок, пообводить чуть выступающие линии татуировок. Повторить ночную программу. В конце концов, сколько у него ещё осталось таких приключений, не грозящих закончиться дырой в голове.

— У меня есть улётная идея, – тихо говорит Лора, в очередной раз покушаясь на его ухо.  
— Не поверишь, у меня тоже, – так же, на грани слышимости отвечает он, кусает её в ответ и ловит удивлённый искрящийся взгляд. Он будто застрял внутри той картины с гулко стучащим сердцем в центре.

Яркие всполохи в зелёной радужке. Взлетевшие в предвкушении уголки губ. Маленькая родинка под левым глазом. Просто точка. Гео-тег в несуществующей вселенной. Где никто его не найдёт. Он впечатывается в неё губами раньше, чем успевает о чём-то подумать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за увлекательный трип и арт-терапию ♥  
> Все наши вибрации делюкс эдишн: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5auMNP9UPXvSn9Bp3pDlJN?si=nRPVP6__TDC53Ld-tqhZcA


End file.
